Pulleys are used in countless mechanical systems to change the direction of an applied force, transmit rotational motion or provide a mechanical advantage. In some larger scale systems or applications where significant loads are involved, pulley assemblies or installations must be sufficiently robust to reliable handle such loading in a safe manner. One example of a system involving significant pulley loads is a counter weighted overhead door system used to raise and lower a large overhead door used to obstruct and reveal a large framed opening in the wall of a building. Conventionally, pulley assemblies in these door opening systems are of a type having the pulley sheave carried on a shaft supported on opposite sides the pulley by a pair of plates that, except for the shaft, are interconnected only at either one end or two opposed ends of this plate pairing. With such limited support, a pulley of this type may not be robust enough to the reliably handle the weight involved in larger overhead door applications. As a result, there is a desire for an overhead door pulley assembly providing improved safety and load handling capabilities.